pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
ITV plc
ITV becomes the 'Heart of Entertainment' On 3rd March 2016, ITV introduced a new corporate logo for the first time in 10 years. This logo features the 'ITV' lettering inside a big red heart (rather than a blue square which was used in the previous logo from 2006), and a new slogan, representing "The Heart of Entertainment". CITV didn't adopt it until 28th March. The new logo was created in house by Red Bee Media, on behalf of ITV Creative. Here is what the chief executive of ITV plc said on the day: "We are so delighted to see the company bringing in a new corporate look in over ten years, it has really been a roller-coaster ride since the introduction of the previous one which happened back in January 2006! Those ten years have really flown so quick - from the introduction of the previous corporate look, to the launch of more new channels, to making life more entertaining than ever before! Really, this was unbelievable that we had our last corporate look for more than a decade, and we were so delighted to see it going, going, gone... forever!" As part of the rebrand, ITV launched a brand new sister channel under the name ITV1 Extra, which gives viewers another chance to watch ITV1's best top-rated programmes, both past and present. The new channel replaced the former channels (ITV5, ITV6, ITV7, ITV8 & ITV9), in favour of the new corporate look, and ties them all together to make room for more new channels on all digital TV platforms - Freeview, Sky, YouView, BT, Freesat, TalkTalk TV (formerly Homechoice) & Virgin Media (formerly NTL/Telewest), and across the ITV Website & the official ITV app. Also, ITV1 & ITV2 brought back their old ident packages from 1999-2002 (ITV1 'Hearts' idents) & 2001-2003 (ITV2 'Everyday Life' idents) in favour of the new look, but this time featuring the new logos for ITV1 & ITV2. New computerized on-screen presentation graphics were rolled out across all ITV channels on the network, including the CITV Channel. The logo and slogan shown above can be seen on screen in advertising promotions, including promotions for the ITV Website/App, and on the ITV cross-channel promotions ('on now' or 'coming next' graphics), which are now being used to separate the last promotion from the breakbumper before each commercial break. The older cross-channel promotions, used from Summer 2011, were being used to separate the end of the programme from the first promotion before the commercial break starts. However, this was later axed on 3rd March 2016 when a new style of cross-channel promotion was introduced across all ITV Channels on the network. The in-break cross-channel promotion was removed on 30th April 2018, and the ECP promotion was reintroduced in favour of new presentation graphics that were rolled out across all of ITV's channels except CITV & the News Channel. Following the launch of two new sister channels (ITV Life & ITV Sport Channel) on 22nd August, the ITV1/ITV1+1 Channel logo DOGs (Digital Onscreen Graphic), as previously seen on the top left of the TV screens, were removed from the programmes for the second time since 2012 (of which in the live shows, a 'LIVE!' DOG is now being used instead), whilst the other channels (including their timeshift channels) kept theirs on-screen.Category:ITV Category:Services & Franchises